


In The Bathroom

by cosima23



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Going to Hell, I'm also veryyyyy gay sooo, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima23/pseuds/cosima23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Daddy Delphine. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at hardcore smut, so be gentle. For the record, I blushed violently while writing this, okay bye. *Runs and hides*

She's had enough, she can't take it anymore. It all started when they decided to go out to the club. Cosima thought it would save time to pack, that way when they got home they could fall into each other right away. But here they are, in the club, dancing away, and Cosima is wearing this short, flowy dress that hugs her waist perfectly. Delphine thinks that Cosima purposefully wore that dress to drive her mad, because every time she bends at the hips, it rides up in an oh so sweet way. They have been there for almost two hours, and she lost count of how many times Cosima's ass brushed up against the bulge in her pants.

 

Currently, Cosima is backed up into Delphine, the pressure of it is making her go crazy. Delphine pulls roughly on Cosima's hips, and nuzzles into her neck, intoxicated by the sweat glistening there. She reaches her hands around her hips and onto her stomach, feeling Cosima's breath hitch. She kisses her way up to her ear before whispering, "Cosima, if you don't stop, I'm going to devour you right here, right now." Cosima gasps, Delphine knows that two can play this game. Finally, Cosima says, "I don't know what you're talking about," and ever so slowly, grinds back against Delphine's front. Delphine moans. She comes to her senses, and pulls Cosima off of the dance floor and in the direction of the bathroom. Luckily, when they get in there it's empty, for now.

 

Delphine opens the largest stall and roughly pushes Cosima inside. She rushes over to her and kisses her, hot, wet, and hungry. As their lips crash together, the background noise of the music pumping through the walls fades away. Tongues tangle with each other as hands grope at clothed bodies. Suddenly, Delphine pushes Cosima so that her front is pressed against the wall. She is going to make her pay for teasing her all night. All that they can hear is their pants, Delphine's button coming undone, and her zipper being slid down. Slowly, she grabs Cosima's dress and pushes it up. She comes into full contact with Cosima's backside and shifts her hips so Cosima knows she means business.

 

Delphine moves Cosima's lace underwear to the side and slides her hand through the wetness she knew was going to greet her. She runs a sole finger up to Cosima's clit, back down through her folds, and stops at her entrance. Cosima, involuntarily, bucks down. Delphine immediately moves her hand away and all but growls, "You have to be a good girl. That means holding still unless I say so." Cosima nods, too breathless by this side of Delphine to even speak.

 

Delphine dips her hand back down and slides a finger inside her. She pulls it out, coated in Cosima's wetness, and puts it in front of Cosima's mouth. Cosima takes Delphine's finger into her mouth and sucks on it, hard. Delphine stifles a moan. She removes her finger and turns Cosima around. "Get on your knees, now," Delphine commands. Cosima sinks to her knees in front of Delphine, obeying her orders. "Suce-le," Delphine doesn't ask it, she demands it. Cosima pulls Delphine's pants down to her knees and leans in. She puts the phallic toy in her mouth and simultaneously touches Delphine, giving her a pseudo feeling that the toy is really a part of her. Delphine laces her fingers in Cosima's dreadlocks as she takes the length into her mouth, deep throating it.

 

Delphine, while enjoying herself, wants to fuck Cosima, make her scream her name, so she pulls Cosima up and kisses her. She turns her back around, and without preamble, slides the strap on into her with ease. "Fuck!" Cosima moans. It's a tight fit, Cosima has always been tight. Delphine starts to move her hips at a faster pace, Cosima sinks back down to meet her, thrust for thrust. Delphine puts one hand on Cosima's hip and the other in her hair. Delphine moans at the resistance she feels, knowing Cosima is close, but she doesn't want it to be over, not yet. She slows her pace and Cosima lets out a groan of disapproval. "Baby, why are you slowing down? I want you to fuck me hard. I need you to make me cum." Delphine consents and fucks her even harder, Cosima's moans echoing off of the walls, growing louder and louder by the second.

 

Delphine can feel her own impending orgasm, just on the horizon. Just from hearing Cosima's sounds of pleasure and the strap on sliding in and out of her wetness, mixed with the toy being angled so that it's touching her own clit. Cosima is aware that Delphine is on the edge too, the sounds of her irregular breathing is a tell tale sign. Ready to explode herself, she wants to bring Delphine with her, and she knows exactly what Delphine wants to hear, so she obliges, gladly. "Mmmm, yess, fuck, fu-fuck me, daddy!" She hears Delphine let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but she knows she isn't there, not quite yet. So she continues that way her lover can hurry and cum with her. "Yess, daddy take me! Fuck me harder, and make me a good girl! Make me a good girl for you daddy," Cosima moans out. Delphine speeds up double time, fucking Cosima as hard as she can. Their moans fill the air, both ready to climax.

 

"Mmmm, yess, right there, don't stop baby," Cosima groans as the toy hits her G-spot. "Comme ça?" Delphine husks in Cosima's ear. "Yess, fuck, yes, I'm gonna cum, shit, daddy I'm cumming." "Oui! Oui, je jouis!" Delphine pounds into her hard, once, twice, three times, before her orgasm subsides. Cosima, still trembling, leans back into Delphine, who is resting on her shoulder. Delphine finally pulls out of Cosima, pulls her pants up, tucks the drenched toy back in, and redoes her button and zipper. Cosima pulls her underwear back to it's normal place, and pulls her dress back down. "Let's go home, baby," Cosima says as she lays a chaste kiss on Delphine's cheek, a stark contrast to what was happening moments before. They do a once over of each other to make sure nothing looks out of order, and finally unlock the stall.

They step out of the cubicle and find a crowd of girls there. Delphine turns as red as a tomato, whilst Cosima takes it with ease. "Yes, we just had sex in the bathroom, no we don't care. Also, sorry for taking the stall for a bit, if you guys had to go or whatever," Cosima says as she looks each of them in the eye. One girl speaks up, "No worries, we were just gonna say congrats cause that sounded hot." Oddly enough the rest of the girls chimed in with their approval. Delphine finally speaks up, "Well thank you, eh, I guess, but we must be going." The girls move aside and one high fives Cosima as they exit the bathroom. They step out of the club, into the fresh air, and head toward their car. As they get in, Cosima states, "Best. Night. Ever. You up for rounds two through ten?" Delphine laughs, leans over, kisses her, and says, "Always." They drive away, eagerly anticipating the rest of the night.


End file.
